


I'm Doing This to Protect You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knew that the task of saving Erica and Boyd would be dangerous, he had no choice but to leave Stiles behind. He couldn't bear the idea of him getting hurt or even worse, the thought he might get killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Doing This to Protect You

Before Derek left with Scott, he pulled Stiles aside. He knew Peter and Scott would still be able to hear them if they used their wolf hearing, but he still wanted the illusion of privacy. Once out of sight of the other wolves, Derek let go of Stiles' arm and shut the door.

He was quiet for a moment, and kept his back to Stiles. This thing between them was still so new, and he didn't know how to say what he needed to. With a sigh, he turned to face Stiles. "You do know why I don't want you to come along, right?"

"Because I'm a frail human?" Stiles remarked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"You know I do not think of you that way."

"Yes you do," Stiles said. "There's no need to lie to me."

But even as Stiles spoke, he looked down at the ground. Derek knew the teen was hurt, however unintentional it was. He walked over to him and gently took hold of Stiles' chin, lifting his face to look at him. "I want you safe. I am doing this to protect you."

Stiles let out a soft sigh. "I know. I know why you're doing this."

Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles' in a soft kiss. "Wait here?"

Stiles nodded. "Just promise you'll come back."

Derek said nothing, he just leaned in and kissed Stiles again before he pulled away and walked out the door.


End file.
